Moonlit Kingdom
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: The worlds are being overtaken by the darkness, so the Blades sent Moonlight, a being of pure light, to fight alongside Sora and ensure that no further harm will come to the worlds.


It was a normal day in the home of the Blades, the family of demons enjoying a movie; Romeo Must Die (good movie, I recommend it), when suddenly, they felt a strange presence. Then, a large number of strange black creatures that looked like a small child with tiny 3-fingered claws, antennae and yellow eyes appeared like shadows on the floor and rose up from it, attacking. The demonic ninjas were easily overpowering the strange threat, but as they fought, they began to notice something: the strange creatures merely stood before Ryu, Nightshade and Lance, not attacking the 3 commanders of darkness while, out of all of the others, they were viciously and relentlessly attacking Moonlight, the Light Blade easily fending them off despite their numbers and tenacity. "Enough! Stop!" Ryu shouted, the Blades and the strange creatures all stopping, although while most looked at him, the ones closest to Moonlight were still looking at her and still looked like they wanted only to attack her.

"What are these things? Some kind of demons we haven't seen before?" I said, punting the one right beside my foot.

Lance crouched down beside the one closest to him and held his hand out, closing his eyes and looking down, feeling the life force of the creature. "No. They're some strange creature created from the darkness in a person's heart. The darkness in that person's heart consumed them, turning them into these... creatures." He explained.

"They consume people's hearts with darkness? Damn, that's heartless." I said.

"Not a bad name for them." Kinshiro said as he looked at all of them.

"They're creatures of darkness, that explains why they didn't attack you, Lance or myself and why they attacked Moonlight so viciously." Nightshade said.

"What do you make of this, Beloved?" Shizune asked, looking towards the head of the clan when she received no answer. "Ryu?" She again asked her husband.

During all this, much like Lance, our father had been learning the origins of the strange creature, directly to the root of the person they followed. "It can't be... I thought he was gone forever..." He said, standing up and looking at the creature with shock and anger.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked.

"Just like you called them, Sai: these creatures are called Heartless. They are appearing all over the worlds, trying to find the heart of the worlds and destroy them. And they follow someone who feels so much similar to one of my old enemies who I thought to be gone forever. They seem to be different people, but still, the energy and intentions are dangerously similar." He explained. As the children of both a death god who is the daughter of two other gods and a cosmic-level, reality-warping demon, we are well aware of the secret of the worlds being separated and the Keyblade war and all that good, confusing junk you need to play the entire series to completely understand, as well as the balance that must be kept.

"Then we need to find a Keyblade wielder if there still is one." Moonlight said.

"No. Not us, Moonlight. You." Ryu explained.

"What? Why, Dad?" She asked, confused. Although powerful, she is far from THE most powerful in our clan.

"You are a being of pure light. You have the power to drive these creatures back and protect the current Keyblade wielder, who I suspect is not much older than you." He said.

I turned the screen towards me at this point. "For the record, Moonlight and her sisters are 5 years younger than me and Lance. 14." I said to clear up any question.

"I understand, Dad. I'll do it." Moonlight said, glowing with a brilliant white light that destroys the Heartless.

"Excellent. We must stay here to keep the threat of the Heartless to a minimum. I wish you good luck, my precious daughter." He said, walking up and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Dad. I promise I won't fail." She said.

"Oh, I can't believe it! You're only 14 and you're already going to save the entire universe! They grow up so fast!" I cried as I hugged my little sister.

Moonlight giggled at this, but gently pushed me back and looked at me. "I'll be fine, Sai. You don't have to worry. Besides, weren't you only 13 when you saved all of Space and Time?" She asked.

I thought for a minute before... "You win."

Mom was the next in line, hugging Moonlight tightly, before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Be safe, my dear. And protect the Keyblade wielder. If what your father fears is true, then he's the only one who can truly fix everything." She said.

Moonlight nodded at this. "I will, Mom. I promise." She said. She went down the list and said farewell to the rest of our siblings.

Lance being the last one in line and after showing his affection, presented her with a beautiful golden-white Jian (Chinese Straight Sword) that looked liked two back-to-back angel wings, with a guard similar to a set of angel wings as well. "Here, it's a weapon just like you: pure light. It's also similar to a Keyblade: it can release the hearts stolen by the Heartless and even return hearts to their original body. It was Aria's. It's called Sunlight Heart." Lance said with beauty when he announced the weapons name.

Moonlight was shocked at this and looked down at the weapon that belonged to Lance's now deceased first love. "Thank you, Lance. It's beautiful. I promise I'll take good care of it." She said, proudly retaining in and dispersing it into the light like all Final Fantasy weapons magically do.

"Now, then. I feel the presence of the Keyblade... It's in Traverse Town. You must go there first." Ryu explained.

"Right. Thanks, Dad. And goodbye again. Don't worry, I'll set everything right." She said, giving a thumbs up and vanishing in a brilliant flash of light.

There was a moment of silence before... "Now what?" I asked.

In Traverse Town...

In the middle of the lower part of town (like where all the NPC's you talk to in Traverse Town hang out), the light reappeared, revealing Moonlight. She looked around at her surroundings at first, seeing people as well as creatures she knew as Moogles around everywhere, but decided not to bother them as, as well as keeping to themselves, some of them looked rather rude (by that I mean that chick in front of the restaurant who says her world is not of your business. Fuck that bitch!). She looked up the stairs and was slightly caught off-guard at seeing a humanoid duck and dog walking through town. She was curious at first, but shook it off. "No time to be curious about the locals. I need to find the Keyblade master. I should look for information first. That smaller Item Shop might be a good place to start... And it's closer than the accessory shop!" She said, giggling at her own laziness and walking over and entering just as Sora came out of the alley and observed his new surroundings.

"I'm in another world!" He said in awe, before looking around and heading into the Accessory shop to look for his friends, or information about them.

Moonlight walked in and was greeted with another surprising sight: 3 more humanoid ducks like the first one she saw with the dog, but these ones were much smaller, so Moonlight wagered they were much younger. They were dressed the same, but in 3 different colors: blue, red and green. "Welcome! How may we help you?!" The one dressed in blue asked.

"Yes, I'm just wondering if you could tell me a little about this town." Moonlight asked politely.

"Well, this is Traverse Town! People come here when their world disappears because of the Heartless. The First District is safe, but watch out in the Second and Third Districts!" The one in red said.

"Thanks. And one more question: have you seen anyone with a really big key around here anywhere?" She asked.

The 3 of them looked between each other, confused, before looking back at her. "No, sorry. We haven't seen anything like that." They said.

Moonlight dropped her shoulders and sighed at this, slightly disappointed, before brightening up again. "Oh well. Thanks anyway." She said, bowing and leaving. Through the upper exit, opening the door JUST after Sora rounded the corner after leaving the Accessory shop. "Maybe I should check the Accessory shop next, then." She said, entering there.

The shop keeper was cleaning the counter top, before turning as he heard the door open. "Hey there, how can I-" He started, before seeing Moonlight. "Another kid running around? Parents ain't doin' too good of a job keepin' track of their young'ins around here." He said.

"I'm going to be nice and ignore that comment." Moonlight said flatly with an annoyed expression, before brightening up to a normal face currently without expression. "I'm Moonlight." She said.

"Well, that's a pretty cute name. Name's Cid." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Cid. I was wondering: this may seem odd, but have you seen anyone with a giant key around here?" She asked.

"Oh, you must mean Sora. Yeah, he whipped out that big key of his when he jumped up on that shelf there and took the Mythril Shard out of the chest I had up there!" Cid said with a slight groan. "He just left a second ago. Surprised you didn't catch 'im. You one of those friends he was lookin' for?" He asked.

"Uh, no, actually. He's the Keyblade Master, my mother and father told me to find and protect him." She explained.

"I see. Well, sounds like that boy might be headed for trouble, so you might have your work cut out for you. He headed to the Second District." Cid explained.

"Thank you again. I'll see you later!" Moonlight said politely, offering another bow before turning to leave.

"Hey, hang on a second!" Cid said, before tossing her 4 rings ad a necklace, each ring a different color: red, blue, yellow and black and the chain a beautiful silver color (he gave her a protect chain and a fire, blizzard, thunder and obsidian ring). "Those should help keep you safe. Them monsters runnin' around are a tough bunch." He said.

"Thank you very much!" She said happily, bowing again, slipping the various accessories on and leaving. "Okay. So far this adventure's going great, complete with free defensive jewelry!" Moonlight said happily, before getting a determined look on her face. "Alright! On to the Second District!" She said, quickly rushing to the next area. She entered just as Sora closed the door to the hotel he just entered. "Nothing here so far. This guy must move fast." She said, jumping down to the lower level and entering the Alleyway.

However, as soon as she entered there, Donald and Goofy came through the door leading into the Second District. "It doesn't look like he's here." Goofy said.

"Keep looking!" Donald ordered.

Moonlight entered the alleyway and took a few steps, before encountering the Heartless again. "Wow. You guys REALLY don't like me. But that's fine, because I really don't like YOU!" She said, rushing in and with style and elegance, much like the weapon she wielded was made for, easily destroyed the Heartless attacking her. She quickly rushed down the alley, eliminating the Heartless and entering a fancy-looking house around the corner at the very end of the alley.

"Well, this is a lovely place." She said, admiring it as she looked around and walked through the various rooms, noticing one thing. "It's really empty, though. I can't imagine who would need this much space." She said, before reaching the final room and seeing two fully grown dalmatians, looking incredibly depressed, the male with a red collar sitting up and looking down at the floor, his ears drooped and the female with a blue collar laying down, looking completely heartbroken. "Aww, I hate seeing animals sad. What's wrong, you two?" She asked sympathetically, kneeling down and petting them, before noticing a picture with the two dalmatians and their puppies... which caused Moonlight's eyes to shoot open to the size of golf balls when she saw how many puppies there were. "Whoa! All of a sudden, this giant house makes sense now." She said, before turning back to the two dalmatians with a determined look in her eyes. "Well, don't worry! I promise I'll do something to help find your puppies!" She said, to which the dogs barked happily and licked her face, causing her to giggle as she left the house.

Meanwhile, Sora had exited the hotel, jumped down to the lower level and cleared out more of the Heartless there. "Come on! Riku... Kairi... Where are you?!" He asked, quickly rushing into the alleyway.

And as he did that, Donald and Goofy exited out the hotel doors Sora had previously entered through (the first doors) after hearing a noise outside."Leeeon! Mister Leon?" Donald called, scanning the area.

"Where are you?" Goofy called.

The sudden shouting alerted Moonlight. "I wonder who that was." She said, walking down the alley to the middle of the town square and looking, but saw no one, Donald and Goofy having re-entered the hotel. She sighed and went back up the stairs and went to the hotel herself.

However, she was moving at a more leisurely pace, whereas Sora, Donald and Goofy picked up their pace, Sora exiting the alley and quickly rushing into the Gizmo Shop just as Donal and Goofy exited the second hotel doors, closest to said shop. "Hmph. Where is he?" Donald demanded.

"Leeeooon!" Goofy called.

Moonlight entered the hotel and looked around, letting out a sigh when she realized- "There's still no one here!" She said.

Again, in this crazy Benny Hill-esque scene, Sora, exited the Gizmo Shop and dropped down to the level below, entering the Dalmatians' house just as Donald and Goofy exited the Gizmo Shop and Moonlight, let out a long, annoyed groan. "I already hate this place." She said before entering the Gizmo Shop.

"Not here, either." Donald said impatiently, tapping his webbed foot on the ground.

"This could take a while..." Goofy said, scanning the area, before the two of them headed towards the alleyway.

In the Gizmo Shop, Moonlight found easily the largest number of Heartless she had encountered so far, 8 of them now circling her, though she was no worse for wear in the slightest. "Okay, if you don't like the light so much, then you'll just hate when I use my LIGHT WAVE!" She said, rising into the air with her hands above her head, glowing with an intense aura of light and throwing her hands outwards, releasing a powerful shockwave of light energy, easily destroying the Heartless. "How did you like that?!" She asked confidently, believing the battle to be over, but then she was circled by 9 new Heartless, looking like some strange tiny soldiers. "Okay, then! I've got plenty left for you, too!" She said, again getting ready to fight. Suddenly, a giant shuriken flew from nowhere and did a complete circle around Moonlight, destroying the Heartless around her before flying back to a girl a few years older than Moonlight, wearing a green tank top with blue suspenders connecting it in the back, yellow scarf, some kind of mesh on her arms that stops just below her shoulders, brown fingerless gloves that stop just before her shoulders, really short beige shorts with a blue belt and, long white leggings that almost reach her shorts and brown shoes.

"Hey there, Kiddo! You okay?" She asked.

Moonlight was slightly caught off-guard by this, but then smiled and bowed. "Yes, I am. Thank you for helping me." She said.

"No problem! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!" The girl announced, taking a crane stance with her arms way out, making karate noises.

"I'm Moonlight. I'm a ninja, too. I don't really like to brag, by I'm pretty good at it as well." She said.

"Cool! I saw that little light show you put on before those new Heartless showed up. You might be able to help us out. You mind following me?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, you helped me out, so I guess you can be trusted. We might even be looking for the same thing." She said, nodding and following the older ninja.

Meanwhile, Sora re-entered the first District and found even it, the safe place of this world, was overrun by Heartless. "Not here, too!" Sora said, quickly wiping the group around him out and rushing into the Accessory Shop.

"Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town." Cid advised, before stopping Sora just at the door. "Oh, by the way, some girl is out there lookin' for ya. Said she never met you, but she's got a job to protect ya. She might be able to help you out if you find her. Girl about your age in a sky blue school dress, long black hair." He again advised.

Sora was a bit confused that a girl was looking for him and was supposed to protect him, but decided to simply accept it. "Thanks, Cid. I'll keep that in mind." Sora said as he left.

He didn't get very far before a voice rang out from nowhere. "They'll come at you out of nowhere." It said.

Sora drew his keyblade and turned to the side where the voice came from. "Who are you?!" He asked.

"And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continued to wield the Keyblade." The man said, stepping into view, allowing us to see his short leather jacket with gun angel wings on the back. We see a view from the front now where we see he has a lion-like necklace and a gray shirt, as well as black leather gloves when he pointed at the Keyblade... You know, what? We all know it's Squall/Leon, I shouldn't have to describe him. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" Leon asked, holding his head in thought.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora demanded.

"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade." The man said, walking towards Sora and reaching out for the weapon.

"What?! There's no way you're getting this!" Sora said, getting in his fighting stance.

"Alright, then have it your way." Leon said, drawing his Gunblade and taking his own stance.

A few moments later, Yuffie and Moonlight arrived in the First District. "Okay, my friend should be around here." Yuffie explained. Suddenly, the two heard sounds of fighting and rushed to see the cause.

Upon reaching the spot where Leon first appeared before Sora, Moonlight was shocked to see the Keyblade master fighting the man, who was currently winning. "Oh, no! I have to save him!" Moonlight said urgently.

"No, wait!" Yuffie tried to stop her as she once again glowed with light and rose into the air.

"Lightspeed Strike!" Moonlight announced, as implied, rushing in at the speed of light and delivering a slash across Leon's chest as Sora had dropped onto one knee and the man approached the downed teenager, Moonlight stopping in a badass pose after delivering the slash, which sent Leon skidding back even while he tried to use his gunblade to stop himself, only stopping when the foot of the leg he was kneeling on hit the bottom step. "I am Moonlight Blade. My family has the duty of protecting all the worlds and to do so, we need him and his Keyblade. I won't allow you to harm him!" She said in an impressive tone.

"Now... you're... gonna... you're gonna..." Sora panted, taking a few steps back, before falling back and collapsing.

"Uh-oh."Moonlight said, looking back at her charge (I think that's the term).

"Aww, you're slipping, Leon!" Yuffie teased as she walked up.

"She got in a lucky shot. Doesn't matter, I still beat him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." He explained as they all looked at the Keyblade.

"So, you two care to explain what's going on?" Moonlight asked, confused.

"You're one of the Blades. We've heard about you before. And from what we've heard, we can trust you. King Mickey asked us to help out the Keyblade master." Leon explained.

"Yep! We've gotta help him get him all ready and prepared to fight the Heartless!" Yuffie said, shadow boxing to demonstrate what she meant.

"That's basically it, yes." Leon explained.

"Oh. Well then, I'm in." Moonlight said simply, the two older members of the group shocked at how easily she accepted everything.

Meanwhile...

Riku awoke on the ground in some str ange place, unsure of where he was. "Where am I?" He asked, looking around. "Sora! Kairi!" He called out, but received no answer. As he looked down in sadness, he was unaware of a figure watching him from afar...

Back in Traverse Town...

Donald and Goofy were now walking through the alleyway, Goofy getting nervous. "Gawrsh, there's nobody here! Sure is spooky!" He said worriedly.

"Aw, phooey! I'm not scared!" Donald said, but suddenly, someone tapped his back, causing him to freak out, jumping insanely high into the air, coming down and clinging to Goofy, shivering with fear.

"Excuse me? Did the king send you?" A soft young woman's voice asked, turning to see a girl in a pink dress- It's Aerith, you've played the game, you know what she looks like.

"The main characters have been gathered. So far, it's looking good. We'll just have to see how the rest of this plays out." I said, watching from back at home on the magic/demonic TV that lets me see when shit's going down.


End file.
